


Five times someone caught Dick and Tim having sex, and the one time they caught someone else.

by Xyriath



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Frotting, M/M, Oral Sex, background Bruce/Jason, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times someone caught Dick and Tim having sex, and the one time they caught someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a commission!

"You do realize how bad of an idea this is, right?"

Dick's eyes sparkled in what was almost mischief, but his face was too well schooled for that; though not completely innocent, he managed to at least refrain from conveying any notion that he might be up to something.

Tim, on the contrary, couldn't have resembled the demeanor of an anxious, puffed-up cat if he had tried.

"Why else do you think I suggested it?" Dick had tilted his head down so that his nose nearly brushed Tim's, his lips so close that Tim could feel Dick's breath on his own mouth as he stepped forward, forcing Tim backwards. Tim narrowed his eyes.

"Your thrillseeking might be a bit out of control, Dick."

"I'm an acrobat," came the cheerful reply. "This is nothing. And besides, you flip off buildings too, all the time. I don't see why _this_ is making you anxious."

Tim tried to pull back, tried to form a sharp retort, tried to inform Dick that this was a _very_ different kind of dangerous, but stopped when Dick leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

" _Acrobat_ , Tim. Think of how flexible I am."

The back of Tim's legs hit the side of Bruce's desk. His mouth closed. His hands reached up at the same time Dick's arms wrapped around him, and he fell back onto Bruce's desk, papers scattering everywhere, with Dick on top of him.

Tim spoke best with his hands; he did so now, tugging at Dick's tie and then at his suit buttons. The formal wear that was a must whenever visiting Wayne industries was quite… restricting, and somewhere in the back of his mind Tim was cursing it, half-tempted to rip it all off. Only the knowledge that they would have nothing to walk out of the building in if he did so kept him from popping the buttons right off of Dick's jacket.

Dick was nimbler than Tim, fingers deftly undoing his belt and getting his pants around his waist, all the while nipping at the exposed skin of Tim's neck. Tim gasped at the sharp sensation of the teeth, his own fingers fumbling as he tried to struggle out of his own pants.

Dick's hands eventually joined his own, and Tim could feel a chuckle against his neck as Dick tugged them off, then rucked up Tim's shirt. He could feel the cool smoothness of Bruce's desk against his back, and yanked Dick up for another kiss, wrapping his thighs around Dick's waist.

"See? You can be convinced," Dick whispered against Tim's lips. Tim inhaled for a retort—something along the lines of "shut it"—but all that came out was a groan, as Dick had reached between his legs and grabbed his cock through the thin fabric of his underwear.

One of Dick's hands slid down Tim's thigh, squeezing it, and then he felt the other's fingers hook in the waistband of his underwear, yanking it down before sliding up and pressing a finger into him.

Tim startled at the intrusion, but they were already slick. _Of course—leave it to Dick to carry around lube._ Or he had found it in Bruce's desk. Tim wasn't sure he wanted to know which of the two it was.

Dick's fingers pushed in, lingered, for barely long enough, teasing and pressing against just the perfect spot for not quite long enough, before pulling out.

"Get on with—!" Tim gasped, cut off by Dick pushing inside.

Tim rolled his hips demandingly, which just drew a chuckle from Dick. "My, you're impa—"

Tim surged forward, silencing Dick with a demanding kiss, digging his fingers into Dick's shoulders.

 _Then_ Dick started to move.

Tim gasped, then groaned, as Dick stretched him open slowly, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He felt Dick's mouth on his neck again, nipping even harder, alternating between biting and kissing and sucking, and the knowledge that there were going to be marks there for a good long while afterwards left him whimpering.

Dick's steady rhythm was overwhelming, the pleasure as he pushed into Tim coupling with the pressure behind it. He could hear Dick gasping between kisses, and lifted his legs to wrap them more firmly around Dick's hips. The tension, the nervousness, the knowledge that someone might come in and catch them at any minute, made it even better; he knew that it wouldn't be long—

The two of them nearly fell off the desk at the sound of the door bursting open, and a familiar voice barking orders.

"And tell the client to call me—"

The voice stopped short. Tim kept his eyes screwed shut, hoping somewhere in the back of his mind that if he ignored this, it would go away. Dick was frozen above him, and Tim could picture the expression of surprised "I can explain" written plainly across his face.

"I'll… call you back," the voice said slowly, and Tim heard the beep of a phone ending a call. Slowly, he opened one eye, then another, and turned his head.

As he had feared, Bruce was standing in the door, staring at them, attempting a blank expression. In this, he was only moderately successful. A stranger might have been fooled, but Tim was able to see the shock and minor panic in the subtle lines of Bruce's face as if they had been written there in neon marker.

The three of them were silent for a very long moment.

"Heya, Bruce!" Dick said brightly, after the silence had become unbearable. "So, funny story, we were actually looking for—"

"Stop." There was a strained, almost strangled note in Bruce's voice. His eyes flicked to the desk, and the panic grew even more noticeable. "Just—I'm going to leave for five minutes, you two are going to put your clothes back on, and we're just going to—" He pressed his lips together, then took a deep breath, lifting his phone and punching a number into it, turning away.

"Hello? Yes, I need to arrange for the cleaning crew to—"

The door slammed shut, perhaps a bit louder than normal, and Tim winced. At the feeling of Dick's lips on his ear, however, he forgot everything else.

"Five minutes is plenty of time," he whispered, and Tim's head jerked over towards him, eyes wide.

"Are you cra—"

Tim's protest turned into a cry as Dick reached between them, gripping Tim's cock and giving it a rough stroke.

Before long, Tim's back was arched as Dick pressed him down into the desk, crying out again with his orgasm as he spilled into Dick's hand.

—

"Come on," Dick coaxed, lowering his head to press against Tim's ribs, covered by his old t-shirt. Glancing up, a smile playing around his lips, he could see that Tim was staring down at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"This isn't like last time. Bruce doesn't come up here. And no one who would is even _home_. Damian is traveling with Bruce, and Jason—

"Can we not talk about them? Any of them? Especially not Todd," Tim grumbled, but Dick could see the hesitation fading from his face and smiled innocently.

"Great idea. In fact, we should just not talk at all." Dick tugged Tim's shirt up, pressing a light kiss on his ribs. He waited for a protest, just in case, before going further, but upon looking up, he could see that Tim was watching him intently. He smirked slightly at the indication he should continue and kissed his ribs again, tongue flicking out to lick down to his hips.

A gasp sounded from above him, and his smirk grew as he tugged at the button on Tim's jeans. Dick felt hands reach up to grab his shoulders, and one of them lifted to bury itself in his hair as Dick slid his lips down below Tim's navel, licking slowly, enjoying the noises he was coaxing out of him. When his teeth grazed the skin lightly, he even got out a little cry.

How satisfying.

He slid the jeans off Tim's waist, freeing his erection, and grinned. "See? Told you you'd come around." He leaned in again, but instead of actually following through, he pressed a kiss to the base of Tim's abdomen, with just the tiniest brush on his cock.

"You—!" He heard the gasp from above him. "You're—"

Dick's grin just grew wider, and he refused to look up.

"You _tease_ —cut it out, Dick!"

With a laughed, he leaned forward, licking slowly up the underside of Tim's cock. At the strangled noise, he did it again, before leaning forward and fitting his mouth over the head.

"Shit!" he heard, more of a yelp than a curse, and he chuckled as he slid his mouth further on, drawing another, wordless this time, yelp from Tim. When his lips met the base, he moaned, which earned him a whimper.

He smirked as he swirled his tongue. Each movement had its own unique noise attached to it, and Dick loved every single one Tim made.

He began to suck, humming and moaning some more around Tim's cock, until Tim was writhing underneath him. Dick held his hips firmly, after Tim tried to jerk his hips up into Dick's mouth. When Tim made a frustrated noise, he pulled off, which just made the noise grow in volume.

"Can't have you knocking us both off, can you?" he said, with wicked glee in his voice. Before Tim could retort, Dick returned, bobbing his head enthusiastically, fingers creeping up to tease at his ass—almost entering, but never quite seeming to do so.

He could feel the patterns of Tim's breath changing, knowing that he was going to come soon, so he pulled back halfway and—

"What are you doing?"

The halfway turned to all the way as Tim froze—and Dick nearly rolled off the roof.

He turned, wincing slightly as he thought of what Tim would say, and saw Cass watching them, an expression of mild interest on her face.

"We were, uh…" For once, Dick's glib tongue lost its proficiency.

"Having some private time." Tim, thankfully, had not.

"You were having sex," she replied, tone blunt, though not at all annoyed or accusatory. "Steph said that the two of you did, sometimes, but this isn't very private at all."

Not wanting to think about exactly what else Steph had told her, Dick tried to smile. If this got to Bruce…

Well, let's just hope it didn't.

"He thought no one was home." Tim's tone was dry, though Dick wasn't sure how well that would carry over. "So we thought that it was going to be private."

Cass eyed them, and from the look on her face, Dick got the distinct impression that she was wondering why the two of them were being so ridiculous.

"I'll leave you, then." She sighed, shaking her head, and hopped back down, presumably to enter through one of the windows.

"Do you think she's going to tell Bruce?"

Dick glanced sharply at Tim; his expression wasn't worried, more thoughtful.

"I certainly hope not," he replied, watching to be sure she was gone… before returning to business.

—

"You sure no one is here?" Dick's voice was breathless as they stumbled out of the elevator into the living room of Titan Tower. Tim, eyes closed, nodded his head, yanking insistently at the Nightwing bodysuit. He was already shirt-and-capeless, having pulled them both off in the elevator, and he tossed them halfheartedly in the direction of somewhere else before pulling Dick towards the couch.

"Anyone—coming—" He said between kisses, eagerly leaning up into Dick's mouth as he slid the costume down Dick's arms. "We'll get—an alert. Besides, they're all—" He moaned as Dick's teeth sunk into his shoulder, spreading his legs obediently as Dick nudged between them with a thigh. He decided that Dick really didn't need to know where all of his individual team members were and settled for rutting against Dick's thigh, achingly hard already.

The only thing that was important was that they were all gone, because his individual room was so far away that it might as well have been in a different country.

The couch would have to do.

Tim felt Dick's arms flex as he pushed Tim towards it, turning him so he fell facefirst into the soft material. His fingers scrambled to tug down his pants as he heard Dick doing the same behind him, before a thought crossed his mind. He hesitated, staring down at it, before feeling Dick's hands settle on his waist.

 _I'll pay to have it cleaned later,_ he decided, and that was the end of his unimportant thoughts as Dick finally got himself fully unclothed and Tim propped himself on the couch, elbows and knees sinking into the soft material.

The preparation was hurried, almost frantic, and the knowledge that Dick wanted inside him _immediately_ left Tim jerking his hips at every movement, precome leaking from the tip of his cock even before the fingers slid inside of him.

He whined, jerking his hips once more, this time demandingly, as he spread his legs further. The laugh from behind him was hurried, eager, and he allowed himself one moment of satisfaction that he had flustered Dick before a quick, rough thrust pushed everything else from his mind.

He groaned, lowering his head and arching his back as Dick bent over him, arms coming to rest outside of Tim's as his chest rested against Tim's back. Dick punctuated each thrust with something else—a lick up the back of Tim's neck, a kiss on the shoulder, a nip at his ear—until Tim was gasping and shaking, burying his forehead into one of the couch's pillows. He closed his eyes, not bothering to hold back his moans and "please"s, losing himself in the demanding rhythm.

"Tim." Dick's voice was hoarse, and Tim heard himself gasping in response.

"Yes," he breathed back, wanting to acknowledge his name, knowing that Dick couldn't keep himself from calling it out—

"Tim," Dick said again, slowing slightly. "What's that noise?"

Tim's head snapped up, the hazy sensation fading as his senses returned to normal. There was a beeping—that beep meant something, but for the life of him, he couldn't—

"Heyguyswhat'sup _ohmygodrobwhatareyou—_ "

Tim swallowed, turning his head to see that Dick had done the same. Immediately after, however, he realized how his plan had been flawed.

Bart watched them with wide eyes, face turning bright red behind his goggles.

"Iwasjust—uh, thatis—Nightwing?"

If this had been any other situation, Tim might have been amused at the sight of Bart speechless, a rare occurrence, to be sure. As it were, however, he could only flush at the realization that this was the third person in so many weeks to catch him naked and… compromised.

"I'm—okayyeahIcanseeI've—IthinkIforgotsomethingathomeactuallyI'llbebacksoon."

With a speed that matched the namesake of his codename, Bart was gone.

"Clearly you didn't think about speedsters with this plan of yours." Dick's tone was mild, but Tim could hear the teasing in it, and turned to glare.

"You can comment, or you can keep going, but you can't have both."

Smirking, Dick informed him exactly of what his decision was as he pressed a rough kiss to Tim's mouth.

—

"Are you serious?" Dick couldn't keep the disbelief—or eagerness—out of his voice as Tim shot him a flirtatious glance from over his shoulder. "You wanna do it in the Batcave showers? After last week, and the week before—"

"Are you coming or not?" Tim's voice left no room for arguments as he turned back and headed inside the steaming room.

Dick didn't want to argue anyway; he nearly sprinted after Tim as he shed his clothes. The sight that awaited him—well, it shoved any remaining reservations out of his mind.

Tim was leaning back against the wall, flushed all the way down to his abdomen—and hard cock in his hand. The intensity in his blue eyes as they met Dick's went straight downwards, and it wasn't five more seconds before Dick was pressed against him, just as hard, larger frame pinning Tim's smaller one to the tiled wall.

"Careful," Tim said with a smirk. "You wouldn't want to slip and fall."

Dick didn't even dignify that with a response—one other than kissing him, anyway. There were no clothes to tear off this time, at least; however, the lack of lube left them with far fewer options.

And ones that Tim had foreseen, apparently. With a satisfied moan into Dick's mouth, he reached between them, grabbing both of their cocks and rubbing them together.

Well, that worked. Dick braced himself with one hand, and with the other, reached down to curl his fingers around Tim's.

He could feel the warmth of Tim's slightly smaller cock against his own large one, and the shift of Tim's fingers as he slid them against each other, sending a jolt of pleasure up Dick's abdomen. He gasped and leaned forward to kiss Tim again, who moaned and rolled his hips in that way that was becoming infuriating habit.

If Tim wasn't careful, Dick was going to _find_ some damn lube and bend him over the nearest flat surface.

(Dick suspected that might be Tim's plan anyway.)

The two of them were breathing raggedly, and Dick was just beginning to imagine how his come was going to look against Tim's water droplet-spotted chest when he heard a horrified yelp.

Whirling, he saw the person who was the last person he wanted to see. Even less than Bruce. Even less than Alfred.

"Grayson!" Though Damian was old enough that his voice had stopped cracking for the most part, apparently even he could be flustered enough for it to still happen. "What are you—what in the—with Drake!" He took a deep breath, clutching the towel closer around his waist. "In the showers! This is abhorrent!"

Dick took a deep breath, trying to be patient. "Look, Damian, calm down—"

"The _showers!_ I should tell father!"

"Do you really want to talk to him about this?" Tim drawled. Dick winced, knowing that Tim's interference had as much chance of angering him as not.

Luckily, the glare in Damian's eyes as he snapped his mouth shut answered that question.

"Okay, just… give us a minute to be out, and you can shower."

"Well _now_ I don't want to! Disgusting! The showers!"

With a huff, Damian whirled, storming out.

"Well, at least we can still finish. Tim's voice was hopeful.

Dick turned back to him, a sneaking suspicion in his mind. "Did you—"

Tim's kiss and roll of the hips cut off any further questions.

—

"Are you serious?" Dick whispered hoarsely, eyes wide as Tim slid his pants down, rubbing at the bulge in Dick's suit. Tim smirked appreciatively as Dick lay back on the skyscraper's roof anyway, despite his protests. He lifted a hand to cup Tim's face, and Tim turned, teeth nipping at the two blue fingers before pulling them into his mouth.

"Leave the gloves on," Tim whispered in reply, after letting the fingers drop. What could he say? He enjoyed the fingerstripes.

That seemed to settle the matter, and Dick was yanking the costume off of his own shoulders, down his chest and abdomen. When it reached his waist—where Tim was straddling—Tim took over, lifting himself onto his knees to pull the outfit down further, exposing what was quickly becoming an erection.

Tim smirked, gripping it. His own pants were already taken care of, hanging off of one leg, and as soon as Dick was fully hard, he lowered himself onto Dick's cock.

Dick gasped in shock, about to protest, but his eyes widened as he realized that Tim was already slick and ready. As they met the determined expression in Tim's, something changed—knowing that Tim had fingered himself open, slicked himself up, on _patrol_ , did something to him, and he gripped Tim's hips _hard_ and yanked him down.

"You like this," Dick gasped, and Tim's head jerked up to watch him, trying to concentrate around the length filling him fully. "Getting caught, you like tempting fate—"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tim managed to get out, before a moan took his words from him. He lifted his hips, sliding Dick out partway, before sinking down again. He had never ridden Dick before—never ridden anyone—and he was wondering why he hadn't tried it sooner.

Dick reached up, eyes full of heat, and gripped Tim's cock, stroking it slowly, and Tim smirked and rolled his hips again in the way he _knew_ drove Dick crazy. Dick's fingers slid from base to head, pressing and teasing, and Tim leaned down, intending on kissing him—

The slam of a door nearly sent him leaping into the air, and only Dick's quick grab for his hips kept them both from a very painful mishap.

"Batbrats!"

The snarl was vicious, and it took a moment for the two of them to register who had just run out onto the roof—the sight of the bright green suit with purple question marks covering it, though recognizable, was so disorienting that they weren't immediately able to place it.

"Always following me, expecting to catch the Riddler in the act? Well, joke's on you, I'm not even…!"

Edward Nygma's voice trailed off as, around his anger, he realized _exactly_ what was in front of him.

"Oh," he said, in a very different—very awkward—voice.

"Is there a reason you're staring?" Tim snapped, feeling the heat rush to his face—again. This was… definitely not what he had had in mind for this evening.

"What? No! I just… I didn't—"

"Look." Dick's voice was surprisingly firm for a superhero lying on his back, mostly naked, on the top of a skyscraper. "If you turn around and walk downstairs and don't cause trouble for the rest of the evening, we won't call Batman."

"Right. I—yes, like I said, I wasn't—anyway." The Riddler cleared his throat, redder than even Tim was, and swallowed. "Good evening then."

He turned towards the open door and fled.

"We might want to rethink this 'getting caught' thing," Dick remarked, tone dry, as he raised an eyebrow up at Tim.

Tim just groaned in embarrassment and buried his face in his hands.

—

"Again?"

Tim could hear the shock in Dick's voice as he stared in surprise. "After last time? With the Riddler?"

"The Riddler won't show up in the Batcave," Tim pointed out, he thought reasonably. "And especially not in the batmobile."

"Yeah, but Damian—"

"Will _also_ not come in to the Batmobile. Bruce took him out on patrol. And Cass has no interest in driving it," he finished, knowing what Dick's argument was going to be.

Dick closed his mouth, eyed Tim, then the car. It took him a moment longer before he nodded.

"Let's go."

Tim smirked and grabbed Dick's wrist, dragging him over to the car. Dick took the hint and pressed him up against the trunk, kissing on him slowly. Tim returned the favor with eager noises, hand fumbling for the handle of the back door. When his fingers finally found it, they grasped it and yanked the door open.

Dick turned, making to push Tim inside—and then froze.

Tim was opening his mouth to ask Dick if he was going to take all day when a small, squeaked word caused his stomach to drop.

"Bruce?"

Oh no. Ohhhh no.

Tim pulled away from Dick, turning—to see that it was even worse than he had thought.

He gaped, knowing that Dick was doing the same, until an annoyed voice broke the silence.

"What's the matter, babybird? Never heard of sex before?"

Jason's Bowery drawl shook him slightly out of his paralysis, and he looked away from the cocky face framed with black hair and a lock of white, turning to Bruce, who looked incredibly sheepish for someone who had legs as muscular as Jason's wrapped around him.

The both of them being completely naked might have something to do with that.

"I, ah…" Bruce began lamely.

"Are you gonna keep staring at them, Bruce, or are you going to get back to business?" Jason couldn't have been more nonchalant about the issue if he had yawned, but he was the only one.

"Jason, I can't just—!"

"We're going," Tim babbled, yanking back. "You two, uh, have—fun—" The last word was strangled, and he whirled away, tugging at Dick so he could slam the door shut. The two of them seemed to have the same thing on their mind: they were walking as quickly towards the exit to the Batcave as they could.

"Did you—?" Dick began.

"No," Tim squeaked. "I had no idea."

When they were a safe distance away, back in the manor, Tim closed his eyes and groaned.

"Talk about a moodkiller," he grumbled. "I don't know if I ever want to have sex _again._ "

"Ever?" Dick asked playfully, wrapping his arms around Tim. Tim sighed and leaned back into his chest, the contact lessening some of the trauma, though it would take a long, long time before Tim could forget that sight.

"Well, not ever." He sighed, then shuddered. "But as for the Batmobile? Yeah, forget about it. Never riding in that again."

"You and I both."


End file.
